Telas, Telares y Tejedores
by Paua
Summary: "Gravity Falls" es el hogar de varias criaturas sobrenaturales. Pero hay algunas mas peculiares y poderosas de lo que describe el diario. One-Shot con Dipper encontrando, sin querer, a una de ellas.


"Gravity Falls" Pertenece a Disney y Alex Hirsch.

Mismo universo que un paseo por el bosque, pero no hay ninguna necesidad de leer esa historia.

Más notas al final

Telas, Telares y Tejedores

_Dixi, Dixi araña,_

_Tejió su telaraña,_

_vino la lluvia_

_Y se la llevó_

_Luego salió el sol__  
_

_Y todo lo secó__  
_

_Y Dixi, Dixi araña, _

_Volvió a su telaraña._

* * *

Dipper corría, empezaba a jadear y el sudor cubría su frente. Zigzagueaba y saltaba entre las ramas, un oso lo seguía.

Cuando se lo encontró, prácticamente encima de él, había intentado parecer más alto, tratar de no tener miedo, hablarle primero suave y luego más fuerte. Pero nada funciono con el oso. Así que no le quedó más remedio que confiar en sus piernas y salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Quería llegar cerca del pueblo, donde oliera a humanos o pudiese gritar por ayuda.

Sentía al oso de tras de él gruñendo furioso. Dipper no quería terminar en las garras de la bestia. Seria doblemente irónico. (Haber sobrevivido a criaturas sobre naturales y que acábese contigo una criatura común, además de ser la que tenías marcada de nacimiento)

En eso, sin previo aviso, el suelo cedió bajo él. Dipper alcanzo a lanzar un solo grito, antes de que la tierra se lo tragase.

Choco contra las paredes de la chimenea en su caída, sintió que ramas lo cortaban y luego algo golpeo su cabeza. No supo nada más.

Despertó minutos después de la caída, mareado, boca arriba, con las piernas y brazos abiertos. Estaba en una caverna. Gotas de agua caían a su alrededor. Cuando intento moverse, se dio cuenta que no podía. Al girar la cabeza vio que algo blanco lo aprisionaba. Aun mareado, entrecerró los ojos para estudiar qué era lo que lo tenía prisionero. Parecía una tela de araña, de hecho ahora que ya se había acostumbrado un poco a la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que toda la caverna parecía estar cubierta en tela de araña. Y Dipper estaba preso en ella.

Se le seco la boca y le costó tragar. Esto no era bueno, esto estaba muy, pero que muy lejos de la definición de bueno.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_ – cantaba su cabeza - _¡Ahora sí que estoy en problemas!_

Intentando controlar su respiración, estudio el lugar. El agujero por el que había caído estaba, al juzgar por la luz que entraba, justo arriba de él, _varios _metros arriba de él. Las enormes telas de araña que cubrían la caverna, abarcaban toda la chimenea, dándole un diseño en forma de espiral.

Dipper tembló, pero trataba de contenerse, el sonido o más bien cualquier tipo de vibración en la tela, atraía a…_ las arañas_. Ahora respecto a la que lo tenía prisionero, era obvio que podría comerse a un ser humano adulto fácilmente. Él era solo un bocadillo.

_El puto cristal que hay en el bosque, debió agrandar al bicho ¡No quiero morir así! ¡No quiero morir solo!_

Su mente empezó a tener vividas imágenes de los pobres bichos que caían en las telas de las arañas y la horrible muerte que sufrían. Y aunque trataba de evitar las imágenes, para poder idear un plan de escape, su mente lo traicionaba. En eso sintió que algo caminaba por su pierna. Al levantar la cabeza, vio que era un grupo de pequeñas arañas viuda negras. Empezaron a tejer en la pierna derecha, justo en la zona que tenía un feo corte.

Dipper no comprendió la actitud de los arácnidos y ya sea por fatiga, terror o confusión, nuevamente perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Despertó horas más tarde, al menos por juzgar por la luz que entraba por el agujero. Los cortes y heridas que se había hecho al caer, estaban cubiertos por finas telas. Como si fuesen vendajes.

No entendía en que se había metido. ¿Si le estaban curando las heridas, no se lo iban a comer, verdad? A menos que fuese como en el cuento de Hansel y Gretel y primero lo quisiesen engordar. Tantas excursiones por el bosque, lo tenían algo famélico (y sin mucho musculo, para su indignación)

En eso, la tela empezó a moverse, como si algo enorme caminase por ella.

Dipper se estremeció y el terror amenazaba con apoderarse de él.

¿Estás cansado de colgar en mi tela? – le pregunto una voz anciana de mujer.

…Yo... yo… ¡no para nada! - cerro los ojos e intento tragar – por favor… no me comas…

De ti ya comí muchacho – respondió la voz algo divertida – y agradezco lo tomado. ¿Tu cabeza esta mejor? Tenías un golpe muy feo, por eso no te moví. Es mejor que te quedaras descansando en mi tela. No hay que mover a la gente que se golpea la cabeza.

Dipper no comprendió las palabras de ¿La anciana, la araña vieja? Estudio su cuerpo y se sentía completo. No le habían comido un brazo o una pierna. Por suerte.

¿Cómo… como es…ehh, que quisiste decir que ya comiste de mí? – pregunto con algo más de valor Dipper.

La anciana se rió, era una risa cansada y honesta, no tenía ningún toque de maldad.

Solo lo que dije muchacho, ¿te has dado cuenta que parte de la dieta de las plantas el la luz? Yo soy como una planta, me alimento mayormente de historias y sueños. Cuando siento hambre de algo más físico, pues como granos de maíz – le respondió con su voz vieja, pero clara.

A Dipper se le estaba quitando el miedo. La anciana le gustaba y a pesar que su parte paranoica le gritaba que no se confiara, que seguía preso como una mosca en la red, confiar en la abuela era la única salida que tenía.

La tela volvió a moverse, un rostro anciano apareció sobre él.

Dipper lanzo una exclamación, pero a su favor hay que decir que no grito. Era un rostro viejo de mujer. El pelo blanco lo tenía tomado, aparentemente en un complejo moño, lo cual dejaba la cara despejada. Tenía complejos aros de turquesa y plata. También llevaba collares del mismo material. Un chamanto colorido cubría sus hombros. Pero además tenía ocho pares de ojos, completamente negros. Los más grandes eran los que tenía en la zona en que uno está acostumbrado a ver ojos. Y de la boca, al costado donde se unen el labio inferior con el superior, sobresalían ¿Dientes, colmillos, quelíceros?

La anciana sonreía, con todos sus ojos. El rostro moreno a pesar de ser peculiar, no emanaba ninguna malicia.

Pensé que gritarías – se rió – pero me alegro que no lo hicieras, molestarías a mis pequeños compañeros.

Esto… - trato de ordenar sus pensamientos Dipper - ¿Quién eres?

Me llaman mujer araña o abuela araña, mi residencia habitual está mucho más al sur, pero de tanto en tanto me gusta moverme y conversar con viejos conocidos – le respondió mientras le acercaba un cuenco con agua muy aromática, para que bebiera. Caíste a la que es mi casa en este lado del mundo y fue una suerte que mi tela detuviera tu caída. Aún faltan varios metros antes de llegar al suelo.

Gracias – murmuro Dipper – una vez saciado. Ya me siento mejor.

Déjame ver como esta esa cabeza chico – dijo la anciana.

Con cuidado la abuela araña, tomo los costados de la cabeza de Dipper. Sus manos eran muy humanas, quizás sus uñas algo más agudas, llenas de pulseras y algunos anillos. Cuando llego a la parte de atrás de la cabeza, Dipper se quejó por el ligero dolor que sintió.

Aun tienes un poco hinchada esa zona – murmuro la abuela araña – pero la medicina que te di ayudara. Duerme otro poco.

Dipper iba a responder que no podía dormir, que tenía que irse porque a habían pasado varias horas y su familia debía estar preocupada. Pero no pudo decir nada, un agradable adormecimiento se estaba apoderando de él. Y lo último que vio, fue la enorme forma de una araña de color dorado y rojo, de la cual sobresalía el torso de la anciana.

Dipper nunca podría recordar muy bien esta parte de la historia, solo sabía que mientras colgaba en la tela de la mujer araña, soñó. Soñó cosas del pasado y cosas cotidianas, soñó con imágenes y arquetipos. Soñó con Mabel, que cabalgaba el rayo. Soñó con un posible futuro y con el amor prometido. Soñó con el principio de todo y con algo que era el final de todo.

* * *

Despertó cuando el agujero no arrojaba luz alguna. La tela sin embargo reflejaba el brillo de diminutos cristales, que parecían estaban en la pared de la caverna. Lo cubría un chamanto plateado, que asemejaba la tela en la que estaba. Ahora que ya no sentía temor, se dio cuenta que los hilos de la tela en la que colgaba, eran prácticamente de ese color.

Descubrió que podía moverse sin mayor contratiempo y haciendo equilibrio, avanzo hacia la pared de la caverna en la que sobresalía un camino. Su gorra estaba en al medio de este.

Salió de la tela sin problemas, con el chamanto cubriéndolo, puesto que hacia frio (su tío le iba a lanzar un bonito discurso cuando regresase, no había duda de ello y de paso Mabel, pero los de Mabel no eran tan malos) Al revisarse vio que gran parte de sus cortes estaban casi sanos. Se agacho para levantar la gorra y salto lanzando un grito. Bajo la gorra, había una bonita tarántula de patas rojas.

Dipper ya más tranquilo, juraba el bicho que se estaba riendo de él.

Mm, supongo que eres mi guía ¿No? – le pregunto a la tarántula, sintiéndose muy tonto. El bicho por supuesto no respondió, pero empezó a avanzar. Dipper lo siguió.

Al llegar al fondo de la caverna, se percató que la gran tela, empezaba de a poco a ser reemplazada por tejidos. Complejos y muy bellos. Algunos solo eran figuras tribales, otras mostraban escenas. Algunas se mantenían, como la cacería de búfalos, pioneros llegando al oeste, cosas que podías encontrar en cualquier libro de historia. Pero otras, Dipper estaba seguro que las imágenes cambiaban y en más de una ocasión, daba la sensación que no podías ver el dibujo directamente. Era una sensación muy extraña y prefirió dejar esos tapices de lado.

Al final de la caverna había un salón decorado por completo con tejidos, incluso el suelo (a Mabel le habrían gustado) un alegre fuego en el centro y un telar algo escondido. También había un huso e hilo, además de agujas de hueso.

La abuela araña, ahora que por fin la veía por completo, tenía una apariencia imponente. Torso de mujer de la cintura hacia arriba y el resto del cuerpo en forma de araña, de color dorado, con adornos de estilo tribal, rojos. Estaba sacando algo de una piedra plana, que estaba en el fuego.

Eres un buen soñador chico, sobre todo para alguien que prefiere mantener los pies en la tierra – le dijo a modo de bienvenida mientras llenaba un plato, con lo que parecía tortillas de maíz.

Dipper estaba anonadado, puesto que sentía que la abuela araña, no era ni de lejos como las otras criaturas que poblaban "Gravity Falls" Primero estaba el miedo primordial a las arañas, miedo que él poseía (para su eterna tortura por parte de Mabel, a quien no le molestaban tanto) pero, que se había anestesiado al caer por la caverna. Y además de eso, esta señora era algo más. Era sobrecogedor estar en la presencia de ella, como si fuese una especie de regalo muy importante. Dipper nunca había sentido algo así. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo en la presencia de su propio país.

La abuela araña le extendió un plato de madera con tortillas de maíz.

Muchas gracias – le dijo mientras se sentaba en un montón de tejidos y para ordenar las ideas mordió una de las tortillas que estaban muy sabrosas. _¿Quién eres?_ – fue lo único que atino a preguntar.

_La creadora del mundo_ – respondió como si nada la anciana, mientras se sentaba cerca de Dipper, colocando sus ocho patas bajo su cuerpo.

Dipper se quedó con la tortilla a medio camino y los ojos muy grandes por la sorpresa.

La mujer se rió – tu cara me es divertida, a ver intentare explicar un poco mejor, pero me temo que no aclarara mucho. Has de saber que toda historia, que se remonte al principio de todo, es complicada. Porque ha pasado tanto, tanto tiempo, que la misma historia cambia al ser contada tantas veces. Si quieres una respuesta más sencilla… no la tendrás. Soy una de las creadoras del mundo, una de las arquitectas, la que lo enlazo y conecto todo con su tela. La que puso las estrellas en el cielo La que ayudo a los hombres, instándolos a subir y les regalo el fuego. Hace tanto, tanto tiempo. Y seguiré acá, atando y conectando, hasta el final. Y de vez en cuando, ayudare a los hombres, aunque sean pequeños. Como tú.

Dipper aún no comprendía. La anciana se le acerco, como si le fuese a contar una confidencia.

Toda cultura necesita contar una historia, sobre todo historias que se remontan al principio y al origen de todas las cosas, al origen de ellos mismos. Nos da una misión y el sentido de pertenecer. Nos da entendimiento y cierta comprensión de nuestro entorno y como nos relacionamos con este. Según los indios Hopi y los Navajo, yo soy la creadora o al menos un importante personaje en su mitología. Y como sabes bien joven soñador, en todas las leyendas hay algo de cierto. Así que sí, yo soy la creadora del mundo y mi tela, es el hilo de la vida.

Dipper solo atino a comer otro trozo de tortilla, mientras intentaba digerir lo contando. Quizás no fuese la creadora del mundo per se, pero si era una diosa importante y tanto, que los Hopi y los Navajos, antiguas culturas ancestrales muy importantes de Norteamérica, la tenían a la cabeza en el partenón de sus dioses y espíritus. Lo más sorprendente de todo era que Dipper le creía, su presencia emanaba poder, mucho poder y daba gracias que era una entidad más bien positiva. O estaría más que en problemas.

La anciana le sonrió, como adivinando lo que pensaba. Bueno ahora que más o menos he satisfecho la curiosidad de mi joven soñador, creo que es justo que él se presente – pidió la mujer araña.

¡Ah, perdón! – exclamo torpemente al darse cuenta que ni siquiera se había presentado – soy Dipper Pines y agradezco que me hayas ayudado. Por un minuto pensé que no lo contaría.

La anciana asintió un par de veces – Pero ¿ese no es tu verdadero nombre, verdad?

No me gusta mi verdadero nombre – murmuro algo acomplejado Dipper – además ya me acostumbre a que me llamaran así.

Coincide con esto, ¿No es así? – la anciana se acercó y le levanto el flequillo para ver mejor la marca de nacimiento del chico – aunque aún eres un oso pequeño.

Dipper sonrió algo avergonzado, algo satisfecho – también trato de ocultar eso. No es muy atractivo que digamos.

La anciana soltó una risotada – demasiada vergüenzas para ser tan joven y ni siquiera por algo malo. Chico, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse y olvídate lo que dicen los demás. Los soñadores han de seguir su propio camino.

Dipper asintió y de repente recordó que era sumamente tarde – Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, ya deben estar muy preocupados.

Comprensible –la mujer araña se levantó - no correrás problemas en el camino y cuando llegues a tu casa, tendrás buenos argumentos de tu lado. Así que por hoy, no habrá inconvenientes, te lo prometo.

Dipper y la Mujer Araña caminaron a la salida de la caverna. La anciana le indico que ruta seguir, para llegar a la cabaña. Además permitió que se llevara el chamanto plateado (que de seguro terminaría entre las cosas de su hermana) y una antorcha para iluminar el camino.

Ahora joven oso - le dijo ya en el umbral, colocando su rostro a la altura del chico - un consejo de esta anciana, nosotras las arañas podemos ser buenas o malvadas, al igual que los humanos. Pero algo que tenemos en común es que todas, sin excepción, somos _muy traviesa_s. Le toco la punta de la nariz – en especial ese loco africano, venido desde el otro lado del océano. Tenlo presente.

De acuerdo ¡muchas gracias! – se despidió Dipper, ya empezando a caminar

¡Gracias a ti chico y trae a tu hermana la próxima vez!

Cuando Dipper ya se había alejado unos cuantos metros, se preguntó cómo supo de su hermana, si él no la había mencionado. Para luego responderse que probablemente la vio en sus sueños. En eso se encontró con el oso de la mañana y antes de reaccionar, vio como este se desvanecía en humo.

No pudo evitar sonreír, recordando las palabras de la anciana.

_Todas, sin excepción, somos muy traviesas._

* * *

Notas:

Me gusta mezclar "Gravity Falls" con la mitología norteamericana. Efectivamente la "abuela araña" o la "mujer araña" forma parte muy importante en la mitología Hopi y Navaja. Se dice que incluso creo al ser humano, a partir de tierra de diferentes colores. Los Hopi y Los Navajos viven en la meseta centras y al sur oeste de Estados Unidos, respectivamente. Por eso la anciana decía que estaba de viaje.

Quizás para la próxima traiga a Mabel cabalgando en el rayo. Ahí hay una referencia a otra criatura mitológica de Norteamérica.

El loco africano, la "abuela araña" se refiere a Anansi, el dios araña africano, muy ingenioso y astuto. Engaña a amigos y enemigos por igual y criaturas físicamente mucho más poderosas que él.

¡Se agradece todo tipo de comentarios! ¡En especial los que me ayuden a mejorar mi escritura!

¡Saludos!


End file.
